


Skinny Love

by mochacherie



Series: Playing with Fire (Sirius Black/OC two-shot) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Jealousy, Light Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie
Summary: Sirius Black doesn't get jealous....or does he? Rated M for language and light smut at the end.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Playing with Fire (Sirius Black/OC two-shot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776994
Kudos: 39





	Skinny Love

As winter bloomed into spring, the younger crowd at Number 12 Grimmauld Place was finally given a well-deserved night out. On this particular evening, the group consisting of Faye Cross, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley found themselves walking up to a muggle bar as far away from Sirius' house as possible. The Wizarding War still loomed over their heads. But they knew that no self-respecting Death Eater would venture close enough to a muggle hangout.

Sirius and Remus hung back towards the end of the group keeping an eye out for mishaps and talking about Remus leaving on his next assignment soon. Approaching the bar, Sirius watched Faye animatedly talking to Tonks as she pulled opened the door and held it open for the rest. He couldn't help but stare at her in the little black dress that bared her shoulders and most certainly flaunted her curves. The dress contrasted well with her flaming red hair. Red hair that Sirius had every so often imagined how it would look sprawled out on the bed next to him in the mornings.

That is until he heard Remus clear his throat behind him bringing Sirius back to reality. Sirius looked at Remus who was raising an eyebrow looking amused.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered as they both walked into the bar. Straightening himself as he approached the door Sirius said a _Thanks love_ and winked at Faye who just rolled her eyes in response.

Faye had seen Sirius wink and charm his way through many women in the past year she had known him. And she was about to give him the satisfaction of letting him see her swoon. No matter how deep she already was. _But he did not need to know that,_ she thought.

ϟ

Faye returned to their table with her and Moody's drinks. She turned back to see Lupin and Tonks hitting it off as they waited for the bartender's attention. As Lupine turned to give his and Tonks' order, Tonks looked at Faye, positively beaming. Faye just winked at her and motioned her to turn back to Lupine.

Wondering what the others were trying to order, she moved her glance across the bar until her eyes landed on Sirius who was already chatting up a brunette. He stood there casually leaning against the bar, drink in one hand, his signature devilishly handsome smirk in ploy as he grinned at his new lady-friend who seemed to be giving him all the attention she could physically muster.

Faye's stomach dropped. _That was just so typical of him!_ She did not know why she took him seriously in her moments of lapsed judgment. Just when she would start thinking _maybe_.

Then again, he behaved that way with anything in a skirt and Faye knew that she was no different. But it still hadn't stopped her from succumbing to his charms no matter how much she declared otherwise publicly. Not to mention all the times he seemed to run into her back at Grimmauld Place in nothing but his sleeping bottoms.

_I swear he's doing that just to get on my nerves. The man did not even have the decency to throw on a t-shirt in public spaces!_ The thought both annoyed and excited her. As much as she complained about his lack of proper wear, she did enjoy the rare sightings of watching Sirius flaunt his tattoos and sometimes having the chance to brush past him in the narrow staircase.

Bringing her thoughts back to Sirius and the lady a few feet away, Faye realized that if Sirius wanted to, he could probably put in the effort to connect with a Mountain Troll if he tried. Faye snorted at that thought.

"What's so funny?" Faye heard Sirius' approaching and turned to see him leading his new friend back to the table where everyone else now sat. "Nothing," she said taking another sip of her drink to avoid incriminating herself with thoughts of a half-naked Sirius Black.

"Who's the broad, Black?" Moody asked beside her.

"Everyone, this is Sophia, she's err-just starting out in the medical field. New resident something-" he said trying to remember what exactly this Sophia had mentioned when he was chatting her up at the bar. The rest of the table pitched in their greetings.

"Terribly tough to get into. And long hours I must say. My friends and I really needed a night out to _unwind,_ " Sophia said the last word winking at Sirius. The underlying meaning was not missed by anyone in the group.

Tonks saw Faye roll her eyes. "Sounds like a fun girls' night. Won't your they miss your company?" Faye said nodding over to the two women who were looking in their direction, presumably Sophia's original companions. _Take a hint,_ Faye wondered if there was a way to will her thoughts into Sophia.

"Oh, they don't. They understand how these things go," Sophia sat down on Sirius' lap, instead of walking a few steps to grab an extra chair for the table. Sirius did not protest and instead grinned and brought his free arm around her waist to secure her on his lap. He saw Faye purse her lips in annoyance, but quickly looked away when she saw him look. He seemed to be enjoying the attention and the group went back to their earlier conversations.

"This isn't a strip club," Faye said under her breath as she gulped the last bit of her drink. Only Remus who was sitting next to Faye heard the comment and he smiled as if he were in on some secret joke.

As the music changed to the Beatles, Fleur dragged a protesting Bill onto the dance floor.

With Lupin and Tonks back in conversation and Moody being a silent drinker, Faye decided it was time for her second drink of the night. She got up and walked back to the bar to order a shot this time. She felt that her nerves needed it-well, no, deserved it really for having to watch Sirius practically receive a lap dance in the middle of a crowded bar from some stranger he just met.

Maybe she should have said yes to the Auror at the Ministry who had been hounding her for a date for the past month. She didn't have men really lining up. And it's not like _he_ was interested.

Looking back Faye saw Sophia now leaning too close to Sirius, whispering something to him, practically shoving her chest into his face at that angle. She scowled and downed the tequila shot. With a sigh, she decided to sit there for a few minutes in peace and wait until she was ready to order her third drink.

"I've never seen a lovely lady down a shot alone with so much vigour," a young bloke sat on the empty barstool next to hers. With short dark hair, light-blue eyes and really sharp cheekbones, he was easy on the eyes.

"Trust me. It was well earned. I really should treat myself to another one, but I think I'll settle for another ale again" she replied with a smile.

"If you'd let me, I would love to buy you one?" he trailed off looking at her expectantly. Faye considered it for a few moments before nodding slowly. Her whole crew was sitting a few feet away. What's the worst that could happen?

The man waited for the bartender's attention before placing two orders of the same drinks.

"Charles," he said raising his glass to clink hers once their drinks had arrived.

"Faye," she nodded reciprocating his actions.

"Sooo ... ex-boyfriend?" Charles asked looking at Sirius. He had seen Faye glancing back at Sirius a few times.

"I haven't been hit in the head that hard yet," Faye snorted into her drink. _That and he's too preoccupied to even notice me_ , the bitter thought crossed her mind.

"In my opinion, you're far too lovely to be competing for attention from the likes of that lady. And between you and me, I think your friend there is missing out on your company," Charles grinned at her making Faye blush.

The two drinks she had in the last 45 minutes finally hit her. And she was already on her third.

ϟ

Sirius was straining his ears really hard to try and understand what the broad on his lap was saying. He looked up to see Tonks and Moony give him an incredulous look at how the situation looked from where they sat but Sirius just shrugged in return. This was the best way he could come up with distracting himself from the urge to flirt with Faye all night and keep getting rejected by her. He had to admit. Seeing her get ticked off when Sophia decided to sit on his lap was simply a bonus. It was either this or brooding by himself in a corner.

_For heaven's sake- walking around shirtless had no effect on that woman! She had the willpower of a saint._ There's only so much Sirius could do short of grabbing and kissing her, and risk being slapped.

Uninterested in what Sophia was whispering, Sirius turned his attention elsewhere. _Merlin! She did not know when to stop._

Sirius saw Bill and Fleur dancing on the other side of the bar, acting goofy-no, _in love_ was the correct term to describe what they had. Thinking of which he found himself looking for a certain red-haired witch he had been pining after for almost a year now. He had hoped that Celeste would bring Faye's attention to him but all he got so far was Moony giving him the _look_ when Sirius did something stupid.

His gaze hardened as he stopped at the scene unfolding in front of him to see some bloke resting his hand on her knees and Faye giggling like a schoolgirl. The only thing worse than a brooding Sirius Black was a jealous Sirius Black. But the thing is- Sirius Black did not get jealous.

He clenched his jaw.

"Ouch! Sirius!" he heard the brunette on his lap shriek. He had suddenly gripped Sophia too tightly by the waist as she had been sitting on his lap and loosened his grip.

Sirius saw the guy inch closer to Faye, who had her full attention. Her eyebrows were raised as she listened to him speak, her eyes gleaming with enthusiasm while she went on a conversational rants Sirius was all too familiar with.

Except, it was not him with her at the bar, it was some stranger.

"Sorry love, but I don't think this is going to work out," Sirius suddenly got up, throwing the broad off his lap in a huff. Without a second glance back, he charged up to the bar to where _she_ sat.

"Faye. Love. Can I talk to you?" Faye could hear the impatience in his tone.

"Not now Sirius," Faye sounded annoyed at his intrusion.

"Yeah mate. Can't you see we're in the middle of something," the guy looked at Sirius who only glared back at him.

"Yes. I can see ... that you very much want to be in the middle of _something_ here," Sirius said loudly as his eyes went to Charles' hand which hand since inched a little further up Faye's thigh. A few heads turned in their direction.

"Seriously, stop this. You're embarrassing me," she hissed back at him. He could tell she was getting riled-up but he did care.

"You got a problem there, mate?" Charles stood up now. More people turned to look while Sirius refused to budge, staring down the stranger in the eye.

ϟ

At the table, with Bill and Fleur now back, bets were being placed. "I _theenk_ deux galleons for Faye slapping _'zat_ _Seerius._ I don't know _' at_ she sees in _'im,"_ Fleur said.

"Put me down for 2 galleons on a fist-fight between Sirius and that handsome chap," Tonks chimed in.

"Ladies please," Lupine shook his head in disappointment.

"Tonks you need to specify who wins. I say Sirius," Lupin added with a chuckle. He knew that there was no way Sirius would lose when it came to Faye. Not when she was just as taken by him too.

The two of them were really thick. And Lupin really did not know how he got stuck in the middle listening to them sometimes fawn over but mostly complain about each other.

ϟ

"Bloody hell Sirius!" Faye got up and grabbed Sirius by the hand dragging him away from prying eyes of the entire bar. She led him through the back exit and out into a small alley scattered with trash cans and bad graffiti.

Once in the alley, she turned to him to say something, but he beat her to it.

"What the fuck Faye? So now you're going up to bars and bagging the first bloke you see?" Sirius turned her around and walked towards her. Sirius did not understand why she would give a random bloke the time of the day before him.

He also did not realise why it suddenly angered him. _Sirius Black did not get jealous. If anything, I inspire the jealousy_ , he thought to himself. Although he had no other explanation for his sudden urge to get her away from that guy.

Faye scoffed, "Oh that's rich coming from you. Sirius Black, self-proclaimed Ladies' Man and most sought-after Sex God in London. It took you what- five minutes before getting that hag to give you a lap dance?"

And then it dawned on Sirius- something that Lupin had told him last month. _"Maybe if you didn't walk around distracting yourself with a different lady every month, she'd take you seriously."_

She was jealous. Just like him.

Okay. He admitted that maybe he was a little jealous. But the thought of the chap getting to kiss her-no he didn't deserve it. And Sirius was willing to prove how it should be him.

"And anyway, I don't see how it is your business who I talk to at a bar. Especially since you seemed to be doing quite fine on your own," Faye continued narrowing her eyes at him. Bloody hell, he was really getting to her now. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to act like that. She knew she'd have an easier time deciphering Ancient Runes than trying to understand him.

With a smirk, Sirius walked towards her.

"Wh-what's so funny?" she asked trying to keep her voice normal, but her words almost failed. She saw a glint in his eyes.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you love," Sirius was now dangerously close, and Faye realized that she was backed into a wall. But she refused to bow down. "Don't 'flatter yourself Black. Anyways now if you will stop bothering me, Charles is waiti-" her words were cut off as Sirius crashed his lips into hers pulling her closer by the waist.

Sirius had decided that it was worth getting slapped. But if his intuition was right, maybe Lupin had been hinting that Faye wanted him too. But instead of slapping him, Faye stood there shocked for a few moments.

It now dawned on her that she had gotten him jealous. Although unintentional, the thought still gave her butterflies. He was jealous over _her_ .

"You know, jealousy isn't becoming of you either," she said breaking off the kiss without acknowledging his claim of the same nature.

Sirius grinned and brought his face close to hers again.

"Guilty," he murmured before capturing her lips in another kiss to prove that his was the only one worthy of hers. This time she kissed back running her hands through his locks, melting against his body, thoughts of Charles forgotten. She raised her neck as Sirius moved to her the nape. Every spot his lips touched was on fire making her respond in moans. If being kissed by him was this good, she did not even want to think of the rest.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed as she felt his jeans tighten against her thighs.

_So much for being stuck between a rock and a hard place_ , she thought. It seemed that his kisses had a way of making her forget things. Such as the fact that they were still out in public.

Sirius lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist still kissing and sucking roughly at her neck, groaning as he felt her grind back into him. Faye knew this was going to leave a trail of lovebites the next day, but she did have it in her to scold him in the moment. In fact, it only seemed to egg her on. Her dress had ridden up in the process and his one hand was now digging into her thigh as he held her in place.

"What about your friend at the bar?" he asked chuckling but secretly pleased that he had made her forget about all him. _This is where they belonged_ , he thought. And now that he had her attention. He sure as hell wasn't going to let go.

"I'm sure Fleur or Tonks will let him down easy," she sighed as he resumed what she rightfully believed was his way of driving her crazy.

"Kiss me," she impatiently brought his face up to hers again, trying to see how close she could physically bring him as he held her against the wall. An impatient Faye meant her cutting to the chase and nibbling his lower lip to take control of the kiss. And for once Sirius did mind letting someone else take over. But as the bricks started digging into her back, Faye realized that they needed to move this little party.

"As much as I'd love to be snogged senseless ... maybe we should continue this somewhere more private ..." Faye trailed off. "Fine. But next time we start, I'm not stopping," Sirius grunted as he put her back down.

"Good. Because I might scream if you do," she whispered her hands trailed down his body lingering for a few moments before she held out her hand for him. Sirius took her hand and they disapparated on the spot.

He had never felt the _Determination_ part so strongly for _Destination, Determination and Deliberation_ before. Yes, he was quite determined indeed to get her out of that dress. And for them to hopefully stay that way for the next twelve hours at least.

They appeared at the doorsteps of Grimmauld Place, tugging at each other's clothes as they entered the house, quickly slamming the door behind them.

A very scandalized Tonks found her black dress a few hours later on the threshold of the house when the rest of the group returned. But the couple was too busy, with Sirius in the process of making a writhing Faye plead for his touch to notice as Tonks' shriek echoed through the house.


End file.
